A Toony Movie
' A Toony Movie ' is an upcoming animated/live action action-adventure comedy film directed by KJ Beagle, and produced by J&D Productions. It is loosely inspired by Looney Tunes: Back in Action and Disney's "Enchanted". The film is also a huge crossover featuring Justin Puppy and Dennis Coyote themselves, plus their favorite cartoon & video game characters. In addition, the animated toon characters share the screen with live actors portraying the human citizens. Plot The film opens with a cartoon featuring Justin Puppy himself; as he goes on to spend another wonderful day in Toontown, his home-town. He hangs out with two of his best friends; Dennis the Coyote, and Simon the Puppy. He is then greeted by other toons as well. However, the cogs fly in out of nowhere, and another Cog fight is about to begin. Meanwhile, in real life, a human boy named Terry is having to deal with elementary school problems. This changes when Justin accidently activates an inter-dimension portal while he is fighting a Two-Face cog. This portal opens up the Toon world to the real world, and Justin jumps into the portal, which makes him exit out of a TV into Terry's room. Then, Dennis, Max Goof, Bubsy Bobcat, Rayman, Montgomery Moose, Dotty Dog, Zipper Cat, Bingo Beaver, Patty Rabbit, PJ Pete, Oggy the Cat, Augie Dingo, Marshall, Flurr the Frosticon, Scooby Jr., Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, Little Beeper, Calamity Coyote, Roofus the Roller Roo, Bonnie the Bunny, Foxy the Pirate, Odie the Puppy, Rude Dog, Scruff the Puppy, Gold-Dust, Coal, Dogbot, Lil' Sneezer, and Chip the Dog jump out of the TV with him. Luna the Dragoness tells Lenny Kangaroo, Molly Kangaroo, Woolma Lamb, Portia Porcupine, Bobby Bear, Olivia, Simon, Hamton J. Pig, and the GFTC Fox to stay put and cover for them, then she jumps out of the TV. Justin and the gang are very surprised at the strange new world they just entered, so they try to explore it a bit. However, what they don't know is that they have left the portal open, which gave an opportunity for the GFTC wolf, Danny Dingo, Don Karnage, Freddy Fazbear, and Von Vulture to sneak into the real world to cause havoc. Justin and Friends then meet Terry, who is surprised to see that they exist. Dennis then tries to reason with Terry by telling him that they are, in fact, real cartoons. Terry eventually believes this, and becomes the toons' friend. He also decides to try and keep the Toons' existence a secret from his school friends and family. But, with a sneaky cat named Albert, and the Wolf and his goons on their tail, how will Terry keep Justin and friends safe from harm? Gallery A Toony Movie Opening title.png|The Movie's title as it appears in the opening. Serious Dancing.png|A scene from the beginning of the film, where Bubsy, Rayman, Max, PJ & Augie are dancing to "Just Dance". (under construction) Main Characters Justin Puppy.png|Justin Puppy (the main protagonist of the film) Dennis Coyote.png|Dennis the Coyote. He is Justin's best friend. Simon the Puppy.png|Simon the Puppy; He is Justin Puppy's faithful companion. 194px-Max_GoofTroop.png|Max Goof; The alert, active and fun-loving son of Goofy. 6a00d83452033569e200e54fc5d7048833-800wi.png|Bubsy; The cool wise-cracking bobcat. GFTC Wolf is determined.png|Mr. GFTC Wolf; The greedy glutton who is the main antagonist of the film. Albert the Cat.jpg|Albert; A male live-action Grey cat who is the secondary antagonist. Major Characters Luna the Dragon.png|Luna the Dragon; She is Dennis's other best friend. Young Rayman (2).png|Jimmy "Rayman" Martin; He is Bubsy's best friend. (also, he appears in his R1/Kid style.) mont1.jpg|Montgomery Moose; The Leader of the Get Along Gang. Char 11698.jpg|Dotty Dog: Montgomery's Second In-Command. Char 11700.jpg|Zipper Cat: the Tough guy of the Get Along Gang. Char 11699.jpg|Bingo "Bet-It-All" Beaver: A prankster/gambler of the Get Along Gang. 6ffe20bc8698a6f243b2a24d79ea60d8.jpg|Patty Rabbit: A cheerful little rabbit girl from Maple Town. PJ Pete.jpg|PJ Pete; The son of Pete, and Max Goof's best buddy. oggy the cat.png|Oggy the Cat: A laid-back, fat blue cat. Augie Dingo.png|Augie Dingo; One of Dennis's friends who is one of the S.A.F.T Squad founders. Marshall.png|Marshall: The fire-fighter of the PAW Patrol. 41511_Flurr_b.png|Flurr (from Mixels); The Leader of the Frosticon Tribe. He is also a friend of Marshall (in J&D's fanverse) Scooby Jr..png|Scooby Jr. The Son of Scooby Doo. 'Nuff said. Busterbunny.gif|Buster Bunny; He is a student from Acme Looniversity. Plucky_Duck.gif|Plucky Duck; Like Buster, Plucky is also a student in Acme Looniversity. Little Beeper.gif|Little Beeper; A cute little roadrunner who attends Acme Looniversity. Calamity; Hi!.jpg|Calamity Coyote; A student who attends Acme Looniversity. Roofus the Roller Roo.png|Roofus; A kangaroo who loves to roller-skate. Bonnie Bunny (A Toony Movie).png|Bonnie the Bunny: An animatronic Rabbit (in friendly mode) who was a former member of Freddy's Band before he quit. Foxy (A Toony Movie).png|Foxy the Pirate; An animatronic fox (also in friendly mode) who has an obsession with booty. Odie.png|Odie the Puppy: A cute little dog who tends to slobber a lot. CAH75M1XIAAHNdt.jpg|Rude Dog: A punkish bull terrier who leads a gang of mutts known as "The Dweebs". Scruff the Puppy.png|Scruff: A young pup with boundless curiosity. Gold-Dust.png|Gold-Dust: Also known as the 1987-90 ABC SatAM Dog. Coal the Dog.png|Coal: Also known as the ABC All-Star Saturday Dog. Dogbot.png|Dogbot: An intelligent canine robot. Run Chip, run!.png|Chip the Dog: He first appeared with the Cookie Crook in many Cookie Crisp commercials from the 90's. Model_sneezer_color.jpg|Lil' Sneezer: A little baby mouse who talks a lot. Danny Dingo.png|Danny Dingo: A suave, charismatic con man who sometimes works with the GFTC Wolf. DonKarnage1.jpg|Don Karnage: The cunning leader of a band of Air Pirates. addon_uploads_1409960999_474884517.jpg|Freddy Fazbear: A somewhat greedy bear who was Bonnie's former boss. Von Vulture.png|Von Vulture: A German commander who first appeared in "Daffy - The Commando". Minor Characters Lenny Kangaroo.png|Lenny Kangaroo: A smart and polite Kangaroo boy who has an interest in construction. Molly Kangaroo standing on her tail.png|Molly Kangaroo: Lenny's funny and energetic sister. Woolma Lamb.gif|Woolma Lamb: She seems to be defined by her vanity and beauty Portia porcupine by lauraisadork1990-d8necdt.jpg|Portia Porcupine: The youngest member of the Get Along Gang. Bobby Bear.jpg|Bobby Bear: Patty Rabbit's boyfriend. Olivia_2.png|Olivia: The wife of Oggy. Hamton.jpg|Hamton J. Pig The GFTC Fox.png|The GFTC Fox: He used to be the GFTC Wolf's slave. Voice Cast * Jason Marsden as Justin Puppy & Bubsy Bobcat * Jaleel White as Dennis * Frank Welker as Simon, Little Beeper & Calamity Coyote * Gage Munroe as Max Goof & Marshall * Stuart Ralston as Kid Rayman & Scooby Jr. * Sparky Marcus as Montgomery Moose * Bettina Bush as Dotty Dog * Robbie Lee as Zipper Cat * Scott Menville as Bingo Beaver * Rebecca Forstadt as Patty Rabbit * Rob Paulsen as PJ Pete & Rude Dog * Maulik Pancholy as Augie Dingo * Phil LaMarr as Flurr * Ava Acres as Scruff * John Kassir as Buster Bunny * Joe Alaskey as Plucky Duck * Townsend Coleman as Roofus the Roller Roo * Speakonia Male 3(Speakonia voice) as Bonnie the Bunny * Eric(Goanimate Voice) as Foxy the Pirate, Von Vulture, & Coal (the ABC All-Star Saturday Dog) * Gregg Berger as Odie * Robosoft 3 (Speakonia voice) as Dogbot * Kath Soucie as Lil' Sneezer * Tara Strong as Luna the Dragon * Jim Cummings as the GFTC Wolf & Don Karnage * Keith Scott as Danny Dingo * Paul(Goanimate Voice) as Freddy Fazbear & Gold-Dust(the 1987-90 ABC SatAM Dog) * Matthew Moy as Albert the Cat * Sean Giambrone as Lenny Kangaroo * Grey DeLise as Molly Kangaroo * Georgi Irene as Woolma Lamb * Sherry Lynn as Portia Porcupine * Susan Roman as Bobby Bear * Don Messick as Hamton J. Pig * Speakonia Male 1(Speakonia voice) as the GFTC Fox Live Action Actors * ??? as Terry (This is yet to be determined) * Grey Cat as Albert Trivia * This Movie will be rated PG because of it containing themes of mild peril, rude humor, and mild cartoon violence. * Most of the Toon characters (besides Justin and Dennis themselves) will have major roles. * The way that Justin and friends enter the portal into the real world is similar to how Fat Albert and his gang jumped out of the TV in the film "Fat Albert". * During the animated opening scene, Woof (from Where's Waldo?), La Brea (from Dino Babies), Fauntleroy Fox, Crawford Crow, Tooty (the 1985-86 ABC SatAM Dog), Caboose (from Rude Dog and the Dweebs), CatDog, Rocko Wallaby (from Rocko's Modern Life), Mookie (from Baby Felix and Friends), Shifty Dingo (from Adventures of Blinky Bill), and Bugsly Kitten (from Bugsly's Adventures in Furtown) all make a cameo. * Kibble (from Rude Dog and the Dweebs) also appears in the movie with a small speaking role. She offers to Patty, Buster and Scruff when they want to try and distract Albert. * Jason Marsden will voice Bubsy in the same way he voiced Sumo in the pilot episode for Cartoon Network's "Clarence". * He will also voice Justin Puppy in the same way that he voiced Chester McBadbat from "The Fairly Odd Parents" * Most of the Toon characters in this film will have their original voice actors. * Some Toon characters might be voiced by a Speakonia or GoAnimate voice. * In some scenes of the movie, PJ Pete occasionally mentions The Outsiders (a novel written by S.E. Hinton) when he sees someone with the book. * Oggy and Olivia are the only characters in the film without a speaking role. Category:Movies Category:Animation/Live Action hybrid media